Fuentes, Jr. et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,943 discloses a catalyst for polymerizing olefins which catalyst has been prepared by mixing a hydrocarbcn soluble organomagnesium compound, an organic hydroxyl containing compound a reducing halide and a transition metal compound. The catalyst is employed as it is prepared without separating the liquid components from the solid components. The catalyst is reported to be suitable for the polymerization of olefins at a temperature of from 0.degree. C. to 300.degree. C. which temperature range includes both the slurry and solution processes. For some applications it would be desirable to have a catalyst which is both efficient in terms of weight of polymer produced per weight of halide contained in the catalyst and wherein the resultant polymer possesses a broader molecular weight distribution so as to provide for better processing during extrusion of the polymer.